


Fighting over the Dragon - new version

by Heelium



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But it will get better for them, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Friends to Partners, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch and Talon fighting over Hanzo, Sad Genji Shimada, Sad Hanzo Shimada, no wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heelium/pseuds/Heelium
Summary: Life was more easier when it was only girls and boys fighting for your attentions. Not Overwatch or Talon....-- The new version of Fighting over the Dragon --





	Fighting over the Dragon - new version

It was another rainy night, dark clouds loomed over the horizon followed by thunderous roars. Hanzo was standing in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection. He was wearing a black hoodie and black pants, his quiver and arrow on his back and a knife on his hand.

 

It had been a month since Genji death, since Hanzo killed Genji. Hanzo thought he was doing the right thing, restoring the clans honor and making the Elders proud. He had done everything the Elders asked him of, but they were never satisfied, the Elders were always asking for more.

 

The rain continued to drum on the windows. A flash of lighting appeared on the sky, followed by thunder. Everything has been decided when Hanzo had been born. Everything Hanzo did and sacrificed, he did it for the Shimada clan, for the Elders. Hanzo never question the Elder, just obeyed every single order they gave him. It made him feel like object, not a human. Hanzo was just a thing the Elders used to control the clan.

 

Hanzo took a look at outside. He didn´t want to be clan´s puppet anymore, Hanzo for to be free. For once, he wanted to what _he_ wanted…. Genji would want that.

 

Gripping harder on the knife, Hanzo took a deep breath before exhaling. His left hand grabbed his hair while he raised the other arm. Another flash of lighting.

 

 _Genji would want this_.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was slowly fading below the horizon as the waves was gently breaking against the shore. Hanzo would have enjoyed watching the sunset, trying to distract himself from the reality but he couldn’t.

 

Ten years has passed since Hanzo left the Shimada clan. Every year, he would visit the Shimada Castle to mourn his death brother. However, this time it was different. Hanzo couldn’t stop thinking about the man who claimed to be his brother.

 **But what if he is Genji** _._  A deep thunderous voice inside of him said in Japanese.

 

 ** _Impossible, we slaughter him._**  Hanzo flinched at what the second voice said. It was slightly more higher pitch than the first voice.

 

 **Sister, you saw Genji´s dragon. It is Genji _._**  The two voices continued to argue as Hanzo took a sip of his sake, trying to ignore his dragons arguing.

 

Hanzo slowly laid down his sake and sighed. “Step forward or leave omnic.”

 

“Cyborg.” A robotic voice corrected him. A figure stepped forward from the shadow and walked over. Hanzo gestured him to sit down, and the cyborg did.

 

 _“You want something_?” Hanzo asked in Japanese. The sun had set long time ago, but the waves was still breaking against the shore. Moonlight was reflected on the sea. Hanzo had always liked the sea, it calmed him down.

 

 _“Have you picked a side, brother.”_ Hanzo gripped harder on his bottle. _“Side?”_ He said as if he didn´t know what the cyborg was talking about.

_“Talon asked you to join them, right?”_

_“Why do you care?”_

 

“Time have change. You need to pick a side, Anija-“

 

Hanzo slammed his bottle at the ground, gritting his teeth. _“Let´s make something clear, cyborg. I do **not** need to choose a side in this ridiculous war between Overwatch and Talon. And you are not my brother.”_ He stood up, grabbing his bow and quiver, turning his heel on the man.

 

_“Hanzo wait, it is me Gen-“_

 

_“Genji is **dead**.”_

 

* * *

 

 

A plane landed in the hanger of Watchpoint : Gibraltar. The agents started to walk out of it as doctor and nurses came to exam the injured agents.  

 

“Fuck off cowboy!” A skinny man with handcuff screamed. For some reasons, the tips of his hair was on fire. “I will fuckin´ bomb this fuckin´ place and then fuckin´ blast ya to bits!”

 

The man with cowboy’s clothes snorted. He turned his attention to another man with a tattoo on his stomach, who was known as Roadhog. “Keep your friend under control, will ya?”

 

“Junkrat isn´t my friend.”

 

“Fuckin release- Wait, what?” The small man, known as Junkrat, turned his attention to Roadhog. You could see the hurt expression on the man face before the anger returned.  “What the fuck do ya mean by that I´m not your friend?”

 

The cowboy sighed and took a look around the hanger. Much hasn´t change since the Overwatch was shut down ten years ago. No one had thought Overwatch would return, especially the agents. It hadn´t been exactly been a good ending. 

 

When he got the call, Jesse McCree thought it were no point of bringing Overwatch back – and surprising he wasn’t the only one. – but it didn´t stop him to take the next plane to Europe. McCree honestly don´t know what he was doing anymore. Every day he woke just to be call criminal by the same world he was trying to save agai-

 

“Oii, Eastwood!” A voice brought McCree back to the reality. “Hmmm? Genji, Lúc. Howdy.” He gave two men approaching the trio a tip.

 

“Hello Jesse, how was the mission?” The cyborg beside the small dark-skinned man asked. McCree shrugged. “Okay I guess, found these two punks trying to explode a building.”

 

“Punks?” Roadhog sneered. He took a step forward to McCree. The cowboy eyed the man before turning his attention to cyborg and audio medic. “Anyway, Lúcio I was wondering if ya could take a look at these two before locking them up.”

 

“Lock them up? You mean they won´t join Overwatch?” Lúcio furrowed his eyebrows. It had been three months ago since Lúcio joined Overwatch, and being a world wide celebrate got the attention of many people.

 

The thought of Overwatch returning was disturbing for many people. Overwatch was once people´s hope but after the Omnic war, people didn´t see the meaning of their existing anymore and after the reveal of dark secrets, Overwatch was shut down. Old enemies started to rise again, and as always, people needed hope, a savior to help them through the dark time.

 

“That is Winston´s decision, Lúc.”  McCree replied. “Ya heal them with yer music?” He got a nod from the audio medic.

 

“Hello! My name is Lúcio, and I am one of the healers in Overwatch!” Lucio introduced himself to the Junkers with a warm smile.  

 

“Holy shit, ya cute!” Junkrat beamed. Roadhog deadpanned and gave the smaller man a slap on the head. “That isn´t how you flirt, idiot.”

 

 McCree chuckled. He looked over to the cyborg and gave him one of his lazy smiles. “So how did yer mission go?” The cyborg stood still, but McCree had known Genji quite a long time. Even with mask on, the cowboy could see the disappointing from the cyborg. McCree clapped Genji on the back, silently telling ‘It will be okay.’  

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so decided I would rewrite the whole story. I wasn't´t quite happy how it turned out to be tbh. It bugged me for a while, and I really wanted to write this story. So yeah
> 
> For those who had supported the old version, thank you so much!! I hope people will like this <33
> 
> Don´t got a beta and English is like my third language so just point out my mistakes ;))


End file.
